Lillian Destroux
"She's intuitive, strong-willed, and knows how to defend herself. She's one hell of a woman that you'd never want to mess with." - Christian about Lillian *Name: Lillian Destroux *Gender: Female *Race: Human *Age: 25 *Allegiance: The Corporation (formerly), The Crusade, Bonum *Status: Alive *Abilities: Hand-to-hand proficiency, Expert driver and pilot *Titles/Aliases: President of The Corporation, Savior of Cercia *Enemies: The Corporation, The Twilight, Malum, Vex Biography Season 1: Lillian Destroux, age 21, knows far more than a young woman at her age should. She lives in The Steam, a large island to the southeast of Cercia. With the people of The Steam, or the corporation, having differing ideas of moving forward in ways of industrialzation than the leading humans of Lorena'Dael, they segregated themselves from "the old humans." Doing so, they created their city of steel, electricity, and steam. Lillian's father, President Destroux, is the leader of the corporation. She is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as ranged weapons such as her pistol, the first ever firearm invented by herself, and crossbows. Lillian has little impact in season 1, for she is mainly talked about by other characters. There are a few scenes of her talking to her father about Entropius, the arcane scared wasteland on the eastern part of the island. The corporation build a large, two-mile long wall made of steel to prevent the arcane energies of the wasteland to travel into The Steam. Season 2: After President Destroux forms a fragile alliance with Queen Aveena of the elves, he tricks Damien and Christian into visiting The Steam. The President tells them that if they visit The Steam personally and speak out against the bitter rivarly between the "old" and "new" humans that he will give them siege weapons to use against Aveena's elves. President Destroux plans to hand over the two to Aveena personally because "they are the only two who could thwart my plans." In exchange for the two men, Queen Aveena will spare the humans of The Steam in her conquest of the immoral human holds throughout Cercia. Lillian is sent to meet the duo in Sunvale, a port city roughly five miles out from The Steam. They exchange quick small talk and Lillian flies them to Clocktown, the capital of The Steam, in her personal helicopter. She hands them over to her father without knowing about the alliance between the President and the Elven Queen. Lillian overhears some talk about a possible threat in the capital; a threat that will result in the death of Christian and Damien. That night, the city holds a grand ball in honor of the two Cercian celebrities. Lillian meets with them and tells them that they must leave soon and that their lives are in danger. As the three make their way out of the ball, President Destroux stop them and holds a toast in their honor. The toast lasts long enough for about a dozen corporation members to come forth from their guises and attempt to capture Damien and Christian. A battle breaks out and Lillian steps up to defend herself as well as the duo using her personal electrified glove. She incapacitates about half of the corporation as Damien and Christian take out the other half. President Destroux, feigning shock, orders for the humans to be arrested and contained in The Workshop. Lillian looks towards the two men and beckons them to follow her. She leads them to the docks where she has a boat ready for them as every single ship in the harbor simoutaneously explodes. Reeling from the aftermath, she leads them back to their quarters in her and her father's mansion. She then confronts her father about the attack, not knowing about the severity of the corporation's plans. The president explains that they see anyone who isn't from The Steam inferior and want to make the world perfect. She curses him, telling him he was a fool to keep this from her since she will rule The Steam someday. The following morning, Lillian is told by her father of the security of The Workshop and how Damien and Christian would be much safer there until he could arrange for them to leave the island. Lillian agrees and wakes the duo up. She drives them to The Workshop, which is an underground fortress, prison, and a top-secret workshop. Lillian leads them down to the deepest part of the fortress where virtually nothing could get it or out. Damien and Christian enter the monolithic room and Lillian says her goodbyes as her father told her that he would arrange for a pickup in a few hours for them. President Destroux was telling the truth, but the pickup were three of Aveena's council members, Syrile, Cameron, and Juliet. As Lillian was heading back to the surface she hears a huge thud down the dark tunnel where she just dropped Damien and Christian at. She stops the tunnel car and ventures back into the depths of The Workshop. She notices the door is sealed shut from the inside, something she couldn't do. Lillian knew that something was in there with them as she raced around the door towards a secret passage way into the room. She came across a few hostile corporation guards and stunned them with ease. Lillian entered the room through a sidedoor and witnessed Damien and Christian being attacked by giant constructs manned by the corporation. A few constructs layed destroyed on the ground, but there were still a few more trying to subdue the duo. She snuck around and saw members of the corporation hauling the unconsious duo into the back of a van. She noticed one of them though, it was her father's right-hand man. She emerged form the darkness and asked what he was doing. He simply replies with, "Following orders." She heard a footstep behind her getting closer and deflected the attack from another corporation member. Lillian then whips on her stun glove and fights all of them off. One by one, they are all electrocuted. She grabs the two and escapes The Steam using her helicopter as they arrive back in Sunvale that night. She looks off into the sun setting over her own city from Sunvale as the silllouhette of a giant airship comes into focus. The Corporation followed the trio to Sunvale where a battle insues. The battle involves grand steam-powered airships assaulting the Sunvale docks. The docks are located between two cliffs that are about half a mile apart from each other. The cliffs wrap around a giant lake that empties out under the docks into the Cercian Ocean. Destroying the docks as well as the bridge above them connecting the cliffs, which holds the eastern and western side of the city, seperates the city in two. Syrile, Cameron, and Juliet emerge from the central airship. Syrile is a master of an ancient elven art of lightning generation. Cameron is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and has the skill of paralyzing his enemies with the use of pressure points. Juliet is Queen Aveena's personal assassin and is a master knife-thrower and skilled swordswoman. Damien, Lillian, and Christian were ordered to leave the city while they still could because Sunvale's personal army was no match for the corporation and Aveena's elves. The trio about made it out of the city as they noticed Syrile and Cameron behind them on horseback. They then scaled a giant, unfinished tower with scalfolding all around it. Christian made it to the second level and ordered Lillian and Damien to scale higher so they had the possiblity of escape with Lillian's helicopter that was too far out of reach when the assault began. He did this so he could stall Syrile who had demonstrated his destructive style as he tore down the bridge. Syrile made it to the second level alongside Christian and the two fought, water and lightning sung in the air. Back towards to the top of the scalfolding, Lillian and Damien were about towards the peak of the tower as Cameron lunged up from a loose board. Aveena's elf leapt towards Damien first performing stunning cartwheels and front flips along the way. Damien put up quite a fight but was eventually paralyzed from a pressure point jab. Lillian then entered and almost fell as well, but as it seemed she lost, she came up with an upercut into his jaw. Dazed, Aveena's lacky stumbled backwards as Lillian wrapped a bola around his neck and flung him off the tower. She then signaled for her helicopter through a remote control. The machine arrived and she picked up a still paralyzed Damien and took off into the sky. She turned around to see Christian laying on the wooden boards of the scalfolding with the blue crackling not far away. Returning to the second level, the lightning was heading straight towards Christian's heart as she stuck her electrified glove in between the lightning and Chrisitan. A loud hissing sound erupted on contact as she lifted her other hand. You would've thought she had the ancient elven power herself as she redirected the lightning out of her left hand and towards Syrile, killing him instantly on impact. She felt a cut on the left cheek of her face as blood came running down her face. Lillian fell to the ground in pain as the dart landed a feet feet away and impaled the wooden board. Juliet was still on the ground level of the scalfolding but still a prime threat. Lillian raised and beckoned Damien and Christian over to her as they took off in the helicopter. Damien took a dart in the shoulder as Juliet emereged onto the second level. The trio flew off into the night sky towards Kidniosha. Quotes "No, this isn't right. This is NOT what our people are about." - To Damien about the people of the steam "I'm going to the City in the Sky alone, my father will die." - To Christian and Damien